scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Time For Velma And Crime
''A Time For Velma And Crime ''is the 11th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise NASA is accepting Velma as a scientist. But before the gang can go to NASA, they have to solve another mystery about a chancellor's ghost. Synopsis Velma gets an offer from NASA but the gang solve a mystery. The gang are driving easily along the road. Velma is at her computer and checking out something about the next town. Suddenly she gets a message...from NASA! NASA tells her that they will accept her for being a professor. Fred goes to the next gas station to hear better. But then a ghost shows up and Fred gets out of the car. Velma signs off and goes to help Fred. Unfortunately, the ghost has disappeared and NASA has sent a message they will call back the next day. So that gives the gang plenty of time to solve the mystery. The gang start by going into the town the ghost seemingly came from, Phasticville. The gang drive in the Mystery Machine until there. Arriving in Phasticville, civilians are crowded around talking about the "Chancellor's Ghost". The mayor, Hamilton Phastic, arrives and says that they will capture the ghost and everyone has nothing to worry about. The gang ask him about the ghost. He says it is the ghost of his ancestor, Chancellor Phastic. He has come back for revenge on the town for saying to take down his statue. He wants his descendant next to him as a statue, and Hamilton wants that too. The gang decide to split up, for there is a group supporting the ghost, so Shaggy and Scooby go there, and the rest of the gang decide to interview the sheriff there. Shaggy and Scooby meet the group. They are called Almighty Ghostporters, and they travel around the USA looking for different ghosts and finding some reason to support them, because they think ghosts are really quite good for the enviroment. The leader, Fiona Gettrem, wants revenge on Hamilton for trying to get rid of the group. So Shaggy and Scooby leave and are chased by the Chancellor's Ghost, and escape by hiding behind the statue of Chancellor Phastic. Scooby notices that a piece of something dropped and picks it up. It looks quite like a piece of cloth, and why would a ghost need real clothes? Meanwhile, the rest of the gang has interviewed the sheriff, Matt Fernald. He's not really much of a suspect but he has lots of articles about the ghost, which he claims that is just to try to catch him. However Velma doesn't believe him, and then Shaggy and Scooby come there. Velma spots something on Shaggy's foot, a type of wire that is painted ghostly white. Fred decides to set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby will pose as builders on the statue, pretending to be about to knock down the statue and have no plans for the next statue of Hamilton. They dress up and get toolboxes to do it. They start the trap but the ghost appears and everything goes wrong. The net goes on the statue and both Scooby and Shaggy start to fall off but luckily Scooby grabs the ghost's...harness? Both he and the ghost are pulled down as Shaggy jumps onto the ghost. The ghost was actually Hamilton Phastic. He wanted a statue of him so he pretended to be the ghost in order to convince the town architects and builders. Just then NASA calls and says they need Velma as soon as possible, so the episode ends with the gang driving to NASA. Cast and Characters Villains *Chancellor's Ghost Suspects *Matt Fernald *Fiona Gettrem *Hamilton Phastic Culprits Locations *Phasticville Notes/trivia *Matt Fernald and Fiona Gettrem are named for Captain Widdershins' stepchildren in A Series of Unfortunate Events. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"Ghosts are awesome!"-Almighty Ghostporters Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes